<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enthroned in the midst of a pool by starlightwalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425447">enthroned in the midst of a pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking'>starlightwalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldberry in her element.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enthroned in the midst of a pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts">Talullah</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah">Talullah</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LotR_SeSa_2020">LotR_SeSa_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Talullah, who requested "Something where Goldberry is shown as very much her own person, not just Tom's wife or her mother's daughter. I'd like to see her as a mixture of feyness and unexpected pragmaticism. Fanart is also very welcome." With art rather than fic it's a little harder to get those character traits, but I had a fun time drawing her, and I tried to incorporate some of that feyness into her design.</p><p>Title from FOTR chapter 7, where we first meet Goldberry - though she's wearing a different outfit here than the one Tolkien describes in that passage :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This art is rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/638913301912420352/image-description-colored-pencil-drawing-of">here</a>.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com">@arofili</a>, or at my art blog <a href="http://annataryx.tumblr.com">@annataryx</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>